


Pride is a Luxury

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: A small drabble about what happens when Peter catches the bus on the way home from Pride





	Pride is a Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i havent posted in forever (shhh) but heres a li'l drabble for yall uh its not that good but enjoy

The train was stifling hot. The kind of hot it only ever got right after the parade, when the excitement of Pride melted underneath remembered fear, and everyone coming back tired of frantically having to hide everything that could convict them of being different; being other. Everyone coming back knowing they had to do so anyway.

Wade Wilson rode the same train everyday, and there was a sort of pattern to it, even in Pride month. 1. Wait at the train stop with his hoodie up, face and scars hidden. 2. Ride all the way to the spot of his latest target, ignoring stares and children screaming. _They don't scream, White._

**Have you seen us? Even if they do it in their head, they scream.**

3\. Try not to cry as some poor kid turns all of his rainbow flags upside down, so the idea of difference won't drive an idiot to violence. 4. Get off the train. It wasn't often that something broke his routine, but when it did, it was likely that it would have baby brown eyes, messy hair, and an _amazing_ ass. Unfortunately, it was also all too likely that he would be scrubbing his face with his hands, a smeared rainbow painted onto his cheek.

Wade smiled sadly before pulling himself out of his seat and walking over to the boy. "Are we having some issues over here?" The boy jumped, looking up and covering his chest with a hand.

"I'm sorry; you scared me," he mumbled, looking back at the ground. **See? Kids scream at us**.

_He didn't scream, and don't call him a kid; that makes us seem like cradle robbers._

**Aren't we?**

Wade winked. "Believe it or not, I get that quite a bit, Baby Boy."

The kid laughed and stuck out his hand. "Peter." That laugh brought a smile to his lips.

"Wade. Wade Wilson. But you can call me 'Babe' if you really feel like it." Peter smiled.

**God, he's beautiful.**

_Too bad he's way out of our league._

**Maybe not; we could tie him up in our basement.**

"We are not tying him up in our basement," Wade growled at White.

"Uh... what?" Peter looked up, concern evident in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing, Petey Pie. Don't worry about it." Wade could hit himself for how stupid that sounded.

_Great, now he probably thinks we're crazy._

**We are crazy.**

_Maybe we should have tied him up when we had the chance._

"Yeah. Anyway, this is my stop, so." He nudged past Wade, thin form retreating off of the train.

**We didn't even get his number!**

Wade growled but agreed, rushing after him. "Wait! Petey!"

Peter chuckled and turned around just as the train doors were closing. "Let me guess, you want my number?"

Wade shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to look innocent. "I just wanted to walk you home, Petey Pie." He batted his eyelashes at the younger man. "And maybe a kiss at the end of the night, but can you blame me?"

Peter scoffed good naturedly. "Y'know, Wade," he said, running a hand through his hair, "I can walk myself home."

Wade all but pouted at that, watching the retreating form as Peter called back over his shoulder, "By the way, you should really refrain from talking to the voices when you're in public." Wade gaped after him.

**Just who the hell is Baby Boy?**

For once, Yellow had no answer.

\----------

Wade watched as his katana cut through the stomach of some poor fool who had upset the biggest crime boss in New York. He wasn't entirely sure the sap deserved it, but, hey, the pay was good. He heard a sigh from behind him and didn't even have to turn to see who it was.

"Wilson, why can I always find you killing someone in an alley?" The voice growled.

Wade turned far to excitedly for someone in his situation and put a hand over his heart. "Cap, I'm offended that you would even accuse me of something like that!"

"I'm not accusing you if it's true," Captain America glared at him. "Besides, it's not what I came to talk to you about," he said, waving his hand dismissively. Wade's eyebrows, or, rather, where his eyebrows would be, raised in a silent question. "How did you find Peter?"

**He knows Baby Boy!**

_We still don't have a shot._

"How do you..." fell from Wade's lips before he had time to think about it. Wait there was a solution to this. Peter knew about his voices. Cap knew Peter. There was one person Wade knew who fit those descriptions. He brought his hands to his chest, excitement somehow clear on his face even through the mask in a somewhat comical way. "Spidey is Petey Pie?"

Captain America was taken aback, clearly not having expected this reaction. "But-"

Wade smiled, knowing he had regained the upper hand. "Don't worry, Cap'n." He leaned in close, hand poised to hide his stage whisper from non-existent eavesdroppers. "I won't tell Petey you snitched."

"I-I didn't-" the Captain stuttered before Wade put a gloved finger to his lips.

"Shush, I won't tell. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find a certain swinging twink."


End file.
